


Relax

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Free!
Genre: Anger, Baby, Bed-Wetting, Blankets, Comforting, Couple, Crying, Cuddles, Cute, Diapers, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Pee, Sad, Secrets, Shark - Freeform, Stress, Swim, Swimming, age-play, baby Rin!, daddy - Freeform, movies - Freeform, sleep-overs, upset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's stressed and angry, with to many emotions he doesn't know how to express. So he and Haru have been doing a bit of age-play as a way for Rin to relax and de-stress knowing he's safe with his boyfriend. Haru and Rin have been able to keep it a secret for little over a year, but what happens when during a sleep-over something happens that makes Rin regress in front of the Iwatobi swim club, how will Haru explain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sleepover was going great, Rin and Haru had invited the entire swim club over for the night. Right now they were playing a game of scrabble, of course Rei was beating them all just like the previous 3 games. 

"Okay okay, you win Rei. This is ridiculous," Makato laughed, sliding his tiles into the box. Rei smiled proudly as he to deposited his tiles. 

"One question Haru? Uhhh where are we all gonna sleep, cause i'm like really tired," Nagisa pointed out, Haru thought about it for a second. 

"Well, someone can sleep in mine and Rin's room. I have an air-mattress someone could sleep on and we have the couch," Haru pointed out, Nagisa smiled and grabbed Rei's hand flinging it into the air, Rei cried out. 

"Rei and I in your room!" He cried, Rei sighed. Everyone nodded. 

"I'll get the couch I guess," Haru said. Rin and Makato looked at each-other. 

"We'll share the air-mattress I guess," Rin said, Makato nodded. 

"Don't worry I don't kick," Makato reassured him, Rin chuckled. 

"Can we go to bed?" Nagisa whined with a yawn, Rei chuckled. 

"Nagisa, it's only 12:30," Rei pointed out. 

"Yeah only! I go to sleep at 9:00 every night!" Nagisa defended, Rin chuckled. 

"I stay up until at least 1:00 all the time to study," Rei said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. Nagisa rolled his eyes. 

"Of course you do!" Nagisa said. 

"It's okay guys, we can go to bed if you want. I'm kind of tired myself," Makato said with a cheerful smile, Haru gave him a curt nod, Rin just grunted in agreement. 

******  
About an hour later Rin and Makato were lying a little bit to close for Rin's comfort on the air-mattress under the same blanket. Rin sighed, Makato was already asleep and Rin had to pee. But he didn't want to get up he was comfortable and he didn't want to wake Makato. Rin yawned and lay down on the pillow, he could wait until morning he didn't have to go that bad. But that was where he was wrong. 

Little over 2 or 3 hours later Rin opened his eyes slowly and immediately felt something wet underneath him, he was 17 years old and he had wet the fucking bed. He curled up on the bed, curling his legs against his chest, burying his face in his knees and began to cry, getting cleaned up no longer seemed to matter. He wanted Haru, Haru would make it all better, his Daddy always fixed everything, he wanted his shark. He wanted to curl up in Daddy's arms with sharky because Daddy made everything better. Beside him Makato stirred in his sleep and woke up to the sound of Rin's cries. 

"Rin?" Makato asked still half-asleep. Makato stretched and felt the mess, he sighed in pity. "Oh Rin. It's okay, it was an accident," Makato said, though he found Rin's behavior strange, even in this situation. 

"But!" Rin hiccuped, "But, i'm a big boy!" Rin howled, Makato was shocked, he'd never heard Rin talk like this. Why was he acting like a toddler. "Want Daddy!" Rin screeched still curled up, Makato didn't know what to do. He didn't know why Rin was acting this way. Makato stood up resulting in another howl from the boy on the air-mattress. Makato didn't know what to do, but maybe Haru did, I mean they were dating after all. Makato crept into the living room, where Haru was sleeping peacefully on the couch, snoring lightly. Makato almost didn't want to wake him. Almost. He gently shook Haru awake, the smaller boy let out a silent yawn and blinked up at Makato sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

"What's the matter?" Haru asked, his voice still heavy from sleep. 

"It's Rin. I woke up and he'd wet the bed and now he's crying and talking nonsense, he's acting like a toddler. I didn't know what to do, but I thought maybe you did," Makato rambled, Haru cursed and stood up and made his way into Rin's room. Makato followed curiously. Rin was in the same position sobbing into his knees, Haru walked in slowly and took Rin into his arms shushing him, Rin's mess not seeming to matter. 

"Daddy!" Rin sobbed into Haru's chest, Haru rubbed his back seeming un-bothered by Rin's actions. 

"It's okay big-guy. It's okay," Haru repeated, Makato watched in awe at their behavior. 

"Let's get you cleaned up, come on bud," Haru said starting to stand up. Rin howled and pulled Haru back down, Haru sighed and sat up against the wall taking Rin completely into his lap. Haru rubbed his back and shushed him until Rin fell asleep on his lap, Haru knew he would have to wake him up in a few minutes he couldn't let him sit in his accident. He looked up at Makato and felt his cheeks heat up, he pointed to the floor and Makato sat next to him. Haru explained everything to Makato, from Rin's behavior to their secret but not so secret anymore age play. Makato listened carefully and didn't seem the slightest bit judge-mental but in fact understanding, it made Haru happy. 

"Thanks for. For understanding," Haru said gently shaking Rin awake. Rin opened his mouth in an adorable yawn and let Haru carry him into the bathroom. 

"Hey Mako? Can you do me a favor?" Haru called from the bathroom, Makato jogged in. 

"Yeah?" 

"In our room, on the shelf to the left of the door right when you walk in is a stuffed shark you can't miss it. Can you get it? Try not to wake up Rei and Nagisa," Haru said holding a crying Rin. Makato nodded and walked down the hall opening the door to Haru's room as quietly as he could. Rei was lying on his back, his mouth open snoring, Nagisa was spread out his arm lying across Rei's chest his leg hung off the bed he to was snoring. Makato quickly grabbed the shark and closed the door, he jogged back to the bathroom. 

"Hey Rin-Rin, guess who Mako has?" Haru cooed, it made Makato smile to see how well Rin and Haru knew each other. Rin sniffled and lifted his head, he smiled and reached out for the toy which Makato handed to him. 

"Thanks Makato. He's really a big marsh-mellow, I don't really know what happened he normally doesn't get upset about wetting the bed. He's acting older than he normally does," Haru explained, Makato nodded. Rin was holding the shark against his chest watching the water in the tub fill up. The bath filled up and Haru slid Rin's shirt and pants off. Haru laughed and blew a raspberry on Rin's stomach making him squeal. 

"You slept in your swimsuit? You silly munchkin," Haru cooed, Makato laughed. 

"I bet you do too Haru," Makato said leaning against the door-frame with a smirk, Haru blushed so Makato knew it was true. Haru began to slide down Rin's swmsuit but Rin squealed and grabbed it shaking his head fast. 

"No Daddy! No!" Rin cried, his eyes filling with tears. Haru let go and pulled Rin into another hug. 

"Okay sweetheart I won't take it off," Haru said, Rin smiled as Haru lifted him into the bath water. Rin slapped the water and giggled as some of the water landed on Haru's blue shirt leaving wet spots. Haru pretended to freak out which made Rin laugh. Rin had dropped the shark before he was lifted into the water and was now reaching for it with a whine. 

"You can't have the shark in the water silly boy, you'll ruin him," Haru said setting the shark on the counter, Rin pouted. "I'm sorry sweetheart," Haru said squeezing some shampoo into his hand. It made a fart noise which made Rin squeal. Haru laughed and kissed the top of Rin's head before lathering it in shampoo. Rin played quietly with the water while Haru washed him quickly, Makato could tell that Haru was very tired but he wasn't complaining at all. Rin yawned and shook his head with a huge sneeze which made him laugh. Haru chuckled and kissed the top of his wet hair. Rin screeched. 

"Shhhh baby. You got to be quiet Rin-Rin. Rei and Nagisa are still asleep," Haru explained. Rin looked guilty. 

"I sorry daddy!" Rin howled. 

"No no no baby, i'm not mad sweetheart. I'm not mad at you," Haru promised hastily. Rin quieted and Haru lifted him out of the bath water wrapping him in a towel, he looked up at Makato. 

"Can you watch him, just for a split second? I just gotta get him new clothes," Haru asked, Makato nodded. Haru was back within a minute carrying a new pair of clothes for Rin, Rin smiled at him when Haru ran in, Haru happily returned it. He lay Rin down and Rin began to cry. Haru rubbed his back. 

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Haru cooed. 

"Don't look!" Rin howled looking at Makato. Makato chuckled but turned around, Rin quieted. 

"Sorry Mako, normally he doesn't care," Haru explained as he slid Rin's bathing suit off and replaced it with a diaper followed by a new pair of pajama pants, and top. "Okay Makato you can turn around now," Haru chuckled, lifting Rin onto his lap, Rin yawned and leaned against Haru. "Okay buddy, let's get you back to bed," Haru said standing up, Rin let him lift him up with another yawn. 

"Is he gonna sleep with you?" Makato asked, "Cause I can take the couch, and let you sleep with him," Makato offered, Haru nodded with a smile of thanks. 

"Thanks again Mako," Haru said flashing him a smile, Makato nodded with another smile. Makato drifted off to sleep on the couch, and didn't wake up until the next morning. Naigsa and Rei were up and in the living room, Rei was sitting in front of the couch watching Nagisa and Rin. Nagisa was making ridiculous faces at Rin making him giggle and squeal, Rei looked happy. Makato could smell mackerel and knew Haru was making breakfast. Nagisa was holding Rin's stuffed shark and was making it swim toward him singing the jaws music, he then began to tickle Rin knocking him backwards onto his back, Rin laughed and squealed kicking his legs. Nagisa laughed and blew a raspberry on Rin's stomach, 

"Ohhh You're so cute like this!" Nagisa cooed to Rin. Rin ignored him but grabbed the shark from where it lay forgotten on the ground.

"Daddy!" Rin suddenly howled causing Haru to run into the living room, he took Rin into his arms and rubbed his back, 

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Haru asked, Rin replied that his stomach hurts. Rin buried his face in Haru's shoulder. "Okay baby boy how's this sound, I'll help you get comfortable on the couch and I'll give you something to make that yucky feeling go away and you can watch your favorite movie okay?" Haru said kissing Rin's hair. Rin hiccuped and nodded slowly. Haru helped him up into the couch and wrapped him up in several blankets,Rin curled up giving Rei who sat on the end of the couch some room and cuddled his shark against his chest. Haru put Rin's favorite movie on the tv and went into the kitchen, he came back a few minutes later and gave Rin some medicine and gently slid his pacifier into his mouth, Rin sighed happily.

About an hour into the movie the need to go hit Rin, he squirmed with a quiet whine. He really had to go but he was so comfortable and warm, and the bathroom felt so far away. Despite how long he and Haru had been doing this Rin always hated using his diaper. It made him feel dirty, and uncomfortable. Maybe if he acted like he was asleep he could go and it wouldn't be that embarrassing. Rin closed his eyes, and tried to steady his breathing he let his mouth slack letting his pacifier slide out slightly. He relaxed and pushed a mess into the back of his diaper with a soft grunt, when he finished that he began to heavily wet himself. When he was all done he didn't open his eyes in fear someone was looking at him, but he soon felt gross and wanted to be changed so he began to cry. 

"What's the matter Rin?" Nagisa cooed from across the room where he was playing a game with Makoto. 

"I believe he's soiled himself. It smells rather foul," Rei remarked, this just made Rin cry for his daddy harder. Nagisa shot Rei a glare just before Haru walked in and lifted Rin into his arms. 

"It's okay sweetheart. It's okay, shhhhhh," Haru promised beginning to sway back and forth until Rin's cries slowed to a stop. "Come on sweetheart. Let's get you cleaned up," Haru said lifting up the tv remote and pausing the movie before bringing Rin into the other room to be changed. He came back a few minutes later and helped get Rin comfortable on the couch again before pressing play and going into the kitchen. Rin cuddled his shark against his chest and yawned. He was tired and comfortable and he soon found himself drifting into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Haru was cooking lunch but he stopped when he heard his friends talking. 

"All I'm saying is I don't like it," That was Rei. 

"Why Rei?" Makoto questioned. 

"Because he's 17 and he just willingly pissed himself!" Rei defended. 

"But Rei," That was Nagisa. "We're not asking you to like it, just accept it," 

"Nagisa's right," That was Makoto. "This is Haru and Rin's choice. You don't have to like it but don't say anything to Haru okay?" Makoto questioned. Rei agreed with a sigh, a few minutes later we walked through the kitchen on his way out the door his bag slung over his shoulder. 

"Sorry Haru-Chan. I can't stay, I have errands to run," Rei said. 

"Drop the chan," Was all Haru said, placing the mackerel on 3 plates and bringing them into the living room. Nagisa grabbed his happily. Haru and Makoto ate theirs, Haru sat on the end of the couch next to a sleeping Rin. When Haru finished he placed his plate on the coffee table and gently shook Rin awake, he opened his eyes and let out an adorable yawn, he whined and buried his face in the pillow with a loud sigh. 

"I know sweetheart, but aren't you hungry?" Haru questioned, he could practically see Rin's ears prick up like a dogs at the mention of food, Nagisa cooed. "Yeah," Haru cooed lifting Rin into his lap. "That's what I thought," Haru chuckled, he reached for Rin's pacifier and tried to gently pull it out of his mouth. Rin whined and flung his head around. 

"Sweetheart you won't be able to eat," Makoto tried, Rin whined and tears began to form in his eyes. Haru sighed but offered Rin his bottle. Rin began to cry when he realized he couldn't both have his bottle and suck on his pacifier. Haru sighed again. 

"Rin-rin, you're being rediculous. Let me see it, you can have it back after lunch okay baby?" Haru asked rubbing Rin's back. Rin sadly obliged and opened his mouth with a squeal waiting for his bottle. Haru cooed and eased it into his mouth. Rin screeched and bit down hard, beginning to suckle. Haru chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "Try not to destroy this one to baby," Haru soothed. Rin loved his bottle and liked to chew on it when he got excited. His sharp teeth led to several ruined bottles. Rin didn't seem to hear him as he gulped down his lunch. 

"Wow, you're pretty hungry huh Rin?" Makoto cooed. Haru rubbed Rin's stomach with one hand, the other holding him against Haru's chest. 

"Yeah, meals are probably his favorite time of the day," Haru promised. 

"Hey Haru?" Nagisa questioned. "Would it be okay if, since it's only Saturday morning, if we stay for the weekend and help with Rin?" Nagisa asked. Haru nodded with a smile. 

"Yeah, that would be great," Haru said, Rin hummed happily behind his bottle. Everyone laughed. 

"I think he agrees," Haru said with a smile. Rin finished his bottle and let out a loud burp making him laugh. Rin suddenly stopped, Haru felt him go stiff. Makoto and Nagisa stopped talking and looked at him. A small hissing sound was heard as Rin wet. Rin suddenly buried his face in Haru's shirt and began to sob. Surprised, Haru shushed him and rubbed his back. 

"It's okay sweetheart. It's okay shhhhh," Haru shushed him. Rin began to hiccup, "You're gonna make yourself sick Rin-rin. It's okay," Haru stated. After a few minutes of this Rin soon calmed and was content to sit in Haru's lap, his face still buried in his caretaker's chest. "Come on sweetheart, let's get you cleaned up," Haru said standing up and taking Rin in the other room, he came back a few minutes later. Haru sat back down on the couch and Rin snuggled against him. Nagisa stood from where he sat in an armchair and sat next to Rin and Haru. Rin lifted his head, his eyes red from crying. He sniffled and leaned against Nagisa. Nagisa smiled and wrapped his arm against him. Haru handed him his pacifier and his 'sharky' 

"I don't think he feels very good today," Haru said softly, brushing Rin's hair out of his face. "He never ever gets that upset about wetting, and he never takes naps in the morning," Haru stated. 

"Do you not feel good Rin?" Makoto asked softly from where he now sat beside Nagisa. Rin shook his head, and held his shark tightly against his chest. 

"Do you want to watch another movie?" Haru questioned, Rin nodded. "What one do you want to watch?" He asked. 

"Nemo," Rin replied quietly. Haru smiled and slid it into the Dvd player and sat down on the couch again. Within minutes Rin was sound asleep against Nagisa snoring lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks again guys," Haru said, looking at Makoto who was reading a book, and Nagisa who was using his phone, a sound asleep Rin slumped against him in what looked like a very uncomfortable position for him.

"Your welcome Haru," Makoto said, flashing him a smile.

"Yeah!" Nagisa agreed. "Rin's so cute like this!" Nagisa promised, Haru chuckled.

"Later today I have to go to the mall, Rin needs more supplies and I figured maybe I'd buy him a little something to, like a toy or a new swimsuit but I was thinking maybe we could all go and then i'll take you out for lunch how's that sound?" Haru asked, they both nodded.

"Yeah Haru! That sounds like fun!" Nagisa said.

"Awesome! You guys want to go get dressed and i'll get Rin ready?" Haru asked gently lifting Rin off of Nagisa. Rin didn't even wake up. so Haru rubbed his back, kissed the side of his head and cooed softly to him until he opened his eyes with a huge yawn and small whine.

"Good morning sweetheart," Haru joked kissing the top of his head. "Come on baby, let's get you dressed," Haru said standing up and taking Rin into their bedroom. Haru lay Rin down on the bed and began to change his diaper.

"How are you feeling Rin-Rin?" Haru asked rubbing his stomach.

"Good!" Rin screeched. "Feel good!" He said happily. Haru laughed, and helped Rin sit up sliding his pajama shirt off and replacing it with a black t-shirt and his Samezuka jacket. Haru changed his pants and pulled him onto his lap.

"You want your pacifier?" Haru asked, Rin nodded grabbing it from Haru's hands. Haru chuckled.

"Sharky?" Rin asked sweetly, tilting his head to the side looking up at Haru.

"He's out on the couch, come on sweetie let's go get him," Haru promised, Rin smiled and let Haru carry him into the living room. Rin grabbed his shark off the couch and held it tightly against his chest. Once everyone was ready they went outside and got in Haru's car. Haru driving, Nagisa in the front, Rin and Makoto in the back. Haru didn't live very far away from the mall only about 20 minutes but Rin fell asleep, according to Haru he always did in the car. When they pulled into the parking lot, Haru turned around and gently rubbed Rin's leg.

"We're here sweetheart, you still wanna go shopping?" Haru said softly. Rin woke up slowly and nodded letting Haru help him out of the car.

"You gotta hold my hand okay baby. I don't want anything to happen to you," Haru said, Rin nodded with a smile and took his Daddy's hand in his own. They went into the toy store first.

"Okay sweetheart, you can pick something out if you want to," Haru said, Rin smiled and gave Haru a big hug of thank you before leading him to the stuffed animals. Nagisa chuckled.

"How did I know?" He joked, Makoto laughed. Rin held up a stuffed otter.

"That one?" Haru asked, Rin nodded and held it tightly against his chest. Haru ruffled his hair and paid for the toy.

"What are you gonna name it buddy?" Nagisa asked.

"Momo," Rin stated. Makoto laughed.

"Like Momotarou?" He asked, Rin nodded with a smile.

"Momo and Sharky best friends now! See Daddy! See!" Rin said holding his shark and his otter together. Haru chuckled.

"I see them sweetheart. I'm glad their friends, it wouldn't be good if they hated each other," Haru said with a smile. Rin giggled and shook his head.

"They not mean! They friends!" Rin announced happily giggling to himself. 

"I have to run over to the grocery store. But we won't stay long, I know Rin gets impatient," Haru chuckled, ruffling Rin's hair. "But if you're good Rin-rin we can get stuff to make a cake okay?" Haru asked sweetly. Rin replied with a happy squeal. 

"I take that as a yes!" Nagisa laughed, as they made their way to the store. As promised Rin was very good, and helped his Daddy pick out everything they needed to make a vanilla cake with chocolate frosting, his favorite. 

"Hungry!" Rin announced as they were leaving. 

"I know bud. Let's find somewhere to get lunch," Haru said turning to Makoto and Nagisa. 

"I was thinking the food court, is that good with you guys?" He asked. The other 2 nodded with a smile. 

"They don't have mackerel Haru!" Nagisa exclaimed as they waited in line. Rin laughed as Haru chuckled. 

"I know, I don't really want mackerel," Haru explained with a smile. Nagisa gasped and clutched his chest. 

"The. World. Is. Ending!" He cried, Rin laughed. Haru ordered their food and led Rin to a nearby booth. Rin had ordered a milkshake with chicken strips. Haru took Rin's plate and cut them into small pieces before returning it back to Rin. Rin finished first much to everyone's amusement. He opened his mouth in a large yawn. 

"Are you tired sweetheart?" Haru questioned, stating the obvious. Rin nodded and leaned his head on Haru's shoulder. 

"We still have to go to a couple other stores, maybe we could get a stroller. Then he could sleep," Haru said. Makoto stood and walked off to find one. He came back a few minutes later and Haru lifted Rin and set him down inside it.


End file.
